Call It What You Want
“'Call It What You Want'” is the fourteenth track and the second promotional single from Taylor Swift's sixth studio album, ''reputation''. It was written and produced with her friend, Jack Antonoff. Background It was first announced on social media on November 2nd, 2017, which was coincidentally the 13th anniversary of Taylor meeting the man who signed her to Big Machine Records, Scott Borchetta. After the song was announced, many fans were quick to point out the lyric parallel between the bridge of this track and her 2008 hit “Love Story”, on which Taylor daydreams about running away with her boyfriend. This song was written about Taylor's current boyfriend, Joe Alwyn. The two of them have kept their relationship as private as possible. Lyrics 1 My castle crumbled overnight I brought a knife to a gunfight They took the crown, but it's alright All the liars are calling me one Nobody's heard from me for months I'm doin' better than I ever was, 'cause Chorus My baby's fit like a daydream Walking with his head down I'm the one he's walking to So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to My baby's fly like a jet stream High above the whole scene Loves me like I'm brand new So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to 2 All my flowers grew back as thorns Windows boarded up after the storm He built a fire just to keep me warm All the drama queens taking swings All the jokers dressing up as kings They fade to nothing when I look at him And I know I make the same mistakes every time Bridges burn, I never learn, at least I did one thing right I did one thing right I'm laughin' with my lover, makin' forts under covers Trust him like a brother, yeah, you know I did one thing right Starry eyes sparkin' up my darkest night Chorus My baby's fit like a daydream Walking with his head down I'm the one he's walking to So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to My baby's fly like a jet stream High above the whole scene Loves me like I'm brand new (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to Bridge I want to wear his initial on a chain round my neck, chain round my neck Not because he owns me, but 'cause he really knows me Which is more than they can say, I I recall late November, holdin' my breath, slowly I said "You don't need to save me, but would you run away with me?" Yes (would you run away?) Chorus My baby's fit like a daydream Walking with his head down I'm the one he's walking to (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to My baby's fly like a jet stream High above the whole scene Loves me like I'm brand new (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to Outro (Call it what you want, call it) (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) Call it what you want, yeah Call it what you want… to Trivia * During her visit to SiriusXM, Taylor had this to say about reputation and ''Call It What You Want, ''“Reputation, in my mind, is an album that is very linear in its timeline. Meaning that it starts out kind of where I first was when I first started making the record. The album ends more with where I am now in my life.” * Taylor actually has a necklace with Joe's initial on it, which can be seen in seen in several of her candid shots. * It is revealed that during a secret session, Taylor originally wanted to break up with Joe at some point during their relationship, stating that he doesn't deserve a life with her because of her situation with the media and the negative effects that come with her fame. Despite Taylor saying this, Joe said "no" and Taylor was taken aback. Taylor eventually decided to stay, and their relationship continued to blossom. Category:Reputation songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Jack Antonoff Category:Songs produced by Jack Antonoff